


Wherever She's Needed

by Kayryn



Category: mary poppins - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the wind takes her... A small ficlet. Addition to the movie and Bert/Mary friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever She's Needed

**Author's Note:**

> **Wherever She's Needed  
> ** By Kayryn  
> Disclaimer: Disney's and P.L. Travers' (and Julie's and Dick's). Not mine. Never was, never will be.

Bert looked up to the sky, wondering wistfully when he'd next see Mary. She'd left the Banks family and London only a month ago, but he missed her presence already. She had a knack for making everything seem just that much brighter and more enjoyable, simply by being around. Unfortunately, Mary traveled with the wind and no matter the length of her stay, it never seemed to be long enough. But to ask her to stay was unthinkable, though. She went wherever she was needed and stayed only as long as necessary. Thus was her nature and part of her charm. He could never ask her to change that about herself.

A knock at the door roused Bert from his thoughts. He wasn't expecting anyone but maybe company was just what he needed to take his mind off of the one that always flew away. But when he opened the door, the vision that greeted him was her; standing there with her umbrella, carpet bag and wearing the most brilliant of smiles.

"I wasn't aware you had children in need of my services, Bert," Mary teased him

"Well… I don't," he said softly. "But it doesn't mean you're not wanted - or needed - anyway."

Mary smiled and brushed past him to get inside. The winds always knew the best and finally they'd brought her to him.

The end


End file.
